Eva
by Jackson1967
Summary: A tale of forbidden love and lust. Based in the 3rd season of CSI:Miami
1. Chapter 1

Title : Eva

Pairing : Ryan & Sofia Wolfe

Rating : K

Feat : Alexx Woods & Horatio Caine amongst the rest of the team

Summary : A tale of forbidden love and lust. Based in the 3rd season of CSI:Miami

Chapter One

Sofia Rose Caine was the daughter of Lt. Horatio Caine of the MDPD and he was protective of his daughter since he brought her up alone as her mom died in childbirth and Horatio brought Sofia up on his own.

Horatio knew at some stage his daughter would start dating someone but he had no idea that it would be someone he knows but until he finds out just who has made his daughter happy.

Ryan had been seeing Sofia for six months now and he'd fallen in love with her and he knew that Sofia loved him too as they'd told each other how they felt and Ryan knew that Horatio was Sofia's father and Ryan hoped Horatio would give his blessing.

Sofia loved Ryan so much and she felt safe with him and they had started sleeping together which made Sofia feel even more safe with Ryan as he wanted to make her feel safe with him and knew that she was.

Horatio had no idea that his daughter was seeing Ryan who had joined the team over seven months ago and he had not been accepted straight away and Ryan understood that and settled in slowly to the team.

Sofia dreaded her father finding out about her relationship with Ryan and all she hoped was that her father would be ok about her dating Ryan as she was happy with him and their love for each other.

Sofia knew that she was also pregnant with Ryan's child and Ryan knew that Sofia was expecting his baby and it made him love her even more than was thought possible and he couldn't wait to meet his child due in five months time.

Ryan knew that Sofia had been hiding her pregnancy from her father as he knew that she was scared of telling him about the baby and Ryan couldn't blame her for it.

Sofia knew that she was excited about the arrival of her baby with Ryan and he was excited too about Baby Wolfe and Ryan was gonna ask Sofia to move in with him and he hoped that she would agree to live with him at his condo in South Beach.

Ryan met up with Sofia at his condo when Ryan then asked " Move in with me?" which surprised Sofia that Ryan had asked her to live with him and Sofia replied " I'd love to live with you." and Ryan kissed Sofia in joy.

How will Horatio react when Sofia tells him something?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Sofia was at her father's place packing up her stuff when Horatio entered her room then asked " What are you doing?", when Sofia replied " I'm moving out." which surprised Horatio that his little girl was leaving home.

Horatio asked " Where are you moving to?" as Sofia replied " South Beach to be with my boyfriend." which came as another shock as Sofia finished packing up her stuff and Horatio asked " How long have you been seeing him?". Sofia said " Over six months.".

Horatio had been surprised that his daughter was seeing someone and he'd never known about their relationship when Sofia then said " There is something else that I need to tell you and don't be mad.".

" What is it?" Horatio asked and watched as Sofia then replied " I'm four months pregnant." and Horatio was taken by this and asked " Who's the dad?" and Sofia replied " My boyfriend.'.

Horatio then said " Tell me his name." and Sofia shook her head in reply which meant that she wasn't gonna tell her father who the dad was of her unborn child.

Sofia then put her stuff into her car and drove over to South Beach and to Ryan's condo, when Ryan helped her to take her stuff inside then closed the door.

Ryan hugged Sofia lovingly then kissed her as Sofia kissed him back as their baby kicked Ryan's hand which madde him smile that his unborn baby was making it's presence known.

Will Horatio ever find out that Ryan's is Sofia's boyfriend?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Sofia was now living with Ryan in South Beach and she was happy with him as she loved being with him and she was carrying his child as well but ahe was nervous about being a good mom as she grew up without her mom.

Horatio was still trying to figure out who Sofia was seeing but it had stumped him quite a bit and he was gonna find out who it was either way as he wanted to know who had been making his daughter happy.

Ryan knew that Sofia was the only one he wanted for the rest of his life and he was planning to ask her something that he wanted more than anything in the world.

Horatio had confided in Alexx about what Sofia told him and it shocked Alexx that Sofia was seeimg someone and wouldn't admit who he was which worried Horatio a lot as he had no idea who the father of Sofia's baby was.

Ryan knew that sooner or later he would be revealed as the father/boyfriend to Sofia and he was scared in case Horatio got angry with him for being with Sofia and getting her pregnant.

Sofia was in the lab talking with Ryan as Horatio watched them talking and he had no idea that Ryan was in fact the father of Sofia's baby and Horatio watched from his office.

Horatio walked over and asked Ryan " What you talking about?" as Ryan replied " Just stuff." as Sofia nodded but knew what they were talking about.

Ryan then tells Horatio " I'm the father to Sofia's unborn baby!." which takes Horatio by complete surprise and same with Alexx too as they now had found out that Ryan was the father of Sofia's baby.

Will Horatio give his blessing or do somehing drastic?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four - Sad one

Ryan had confessed in front of Horatio and Alexx that he was the father of Sofia's baby which didn't go down too well with Horatio which lead Horatio to punch Ryan hard for getting Sofia pregnant.

Sofia watched as her father hit Ryan and she went to Ryan and hugged him as he returned the hug as Horatio pulled out his gun and aimed it at Ryan, who then said " Don't do this."

Horatio then tells Sofia " You have to choose between me and Ryan." and that lead Sofia to stay close to Ryan which gave Horatio his answer and he couldn't believe his own daughter had chosen Ryan over him.

Ryan knew that Sofia had made the right choice in being with him and Horatio was angry with what Sofia had chosen and he hated the choice that Sofia had made. Horatio fired his gun twice and the echo was heard through the lab.

Alexx rushed to help and as she tried to stem the gunshots as Horatio walked away leaving Ryan for dead after shooting him twice in anger and it only made Sofia love Ryan even more and she hated her father for what he did to Ryan.

Ryan was rushed to Dade for surgery to remove the bullets from his chest and shoulder. Sofia grabbed a gun which was untraceable and went after her father and she asked him " Why do you dislike my relationship with Ryan?" only for Horatio to admit " Ryan's wrong for you.".

Sofia replied " I love Ryan and I feel safe with him." which leads Horatio to slap Sofia hard which then leads to a struggle and the gun goes off and hits Horatio in the chest.

Sofia tosses the gun over the wall into the ocean and removes her gloves which she burns and walks away, without looking back as she wanted to be with Ryan as he was the only person she trusted with her life.

Ryan was in a private room when Sofia walked into his room and over to Ryan who smiled seeing her and Sofia smiled back and kissed Ryan softly as Ryan said " I love you." when Sofia replied " I love you too.".

Horatio was lying in his own blood when Calleigh found him but was too late in saving him as she then called Alexx and tell her the sad news that Horatio is dead which upsets Alexx.

Horatio's body was taken to autopsy for Alexx who performed the autopsy and removed the bullet for Calleigh who would hit a dead end as there would be no links to the weapon or shooter.

Ryan then asks Sofia " Marry me?" and Sofia replied " Yes I'll marry you." which made Ryan grin that Sofia had agreed to marry him and he kissed her passionately as she kissed him back with the same passion as she was gonna become his wife.

Sofia loved Ryan with all her heart and she knew that he loved her too along with their unborn baby and Ryan couldn't wait to be a dad to their baby and he was excited.

Calleigh and the team were saddened by Horatio's tragic death and they had no way of finding the shooter that killed their boss.

Sofia had fallen asleep on Ryan's chest as Alexx watched them together and entered Ryan's room and tells both Ryan and Sofia " Horatio's dead." as Sofia silently cried on Ryan's chest as he comforted her in his arms and placed a soft kiss on her forehead.

No one knows my heart, Cos it's always on the run.

What happens now?


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Five months had passed since Horatio was killed and Sofia married Ryan and they both were happily married and edging closer to becoming parents to their unborn daughter and Ryan was happy knowing that they would have a daughter.

Sofia had been at home when her waters broke in the bathroom and she luckily realised that it wasn't best to move and she sent Ryan a message about their daughter and he rushed home to be there for the birth of his daughter.

Alexx had arrived too as Ryan asked her to and Alexx helped Sofia as Ryan encouraged her the way through the labour and an hour later, Ryan and Sofia's daughter arrived crying.

Sofia rested against Ryan's chest as Alexx checked their daughter and she was fine, Alexx then handed her to Sofia as she smiled seeing her daughter and Ryan went into mush as he saw his little girl.

Ryan instantly loved his daughter and he kissed Sofia's forehead and Sofia suggested " What about calling her Nicole?" as Ryan looked at his daughter and replied " It's perfect sweetheart."

Sofia smiled and added " Her full name should be Nicole Alexandra Wolfe." which made Alexx cry as she heard the full name and Ryan knew it was happy tears about Nicole's middle name.

Ryan then held his newborn daughter Nicole in his arms and smiled happily knowing that he'd became a dad to Nicole and he loved her so much and the doctor arrived to check Nicole and was happy with her stats then left them in peace.

Sofia knew how happy she was with hubby Ryan and now they had become parents to little Nicole. Ryan loved his life and he felt so lucky with Sofia as they'd had their first child together and Ryan couldn't wait to spend personal time with his wife and daughter.

How will parenthood go for Ryan and Sofia?


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Ryan and Sofia had welcomed their daughter Nicole to their lives and Sofia loved her little girl as did Ryan who had taken the next six months off to be with Sofia and daughter Nicole at their South Beach home.

Sofia knew that losing her father Horatio had been an accident and now she had became a mom to Nicole and she was gonna make sure that Nicole would have a good childhood and grow up learning right from wrong.

Ryan watched Sofia bond with their daughter and he realised just how perfect they looked together and it made him smile knowing that they were now a family with Nicole.

Ryan loved his family so much and he knew that Horatio never approved of their love for each other and he wondered if things would be different if Horatio was still alive but didn't want to spoil the day.

Nicole wanted Ryan who reached to take Nicole from Sofia who watched as Ryan bonded with their daughter who looked so much like him and he kissed her forehead softly knowing that was his little princess.

Sofia made up a bottle for Nicole as Ryan fed their daughter as Sofia curled up beside Ryan and watched their daughter take her first bottle feed.

Ryan loved his family and he couldn't wait to teach Nicole what she needed to learn as eh grew up but Ryan never knew Sofia's secret about that day Horatio died.

Will Sofia ever tell Ryan?


End file.
